This study aims to examine the effects of ethnicity, socioeconomic status (SES) and acculturation on breast cancer screening tests. Various studies document disparities between Latina (Hispanic) and non-Latina white women in incidence and mortality rates of breast cancer, as well as survival rates. Several studies indicate that Latina women receive fewer breast cancer screening tests than non-Latina whites, possibly accounting for some of the observed differences in breast cancer mortality and survival rates. Research on acculturation (the process by which immigrant groups espouse the values, beliefs and behaviors of a dominant culture), suggests that Latino cultural values may be associated with decreased screening. Other research indicates that SES and other structural factors (e.g., access to health care) account for differences in screening. The proposed study will significantly contribute to the literature on breast cancer screening among Latina and non-Latina white women by testing theoretical models on the effects of cultural and sociodemographic factors on cancer screening, as well as the mechanisms that mediate these effects. Using data from the Cancer Control Supplement of the 1992 National Health Interview Survey, the study will examine two screening behaviors: recent mammography and clinical breast examination and among Latinas and non-Latina whites. The following research questions will be addressed: (1) What is the relationship between ethnicity, sociodemographic variables (SES, age), acculturation and cancer screening?; (2) Are ethnicity and acculturation related to breast cancer screening behaviors even when controlling for age and socioeconomic status variables? ; and (3) To what extent do cancer knowledge, beliefs about the chances of survival of cancer, and access to health care mediate the relationships between ethnicity, acculturation, SES and cancer screening? Few studies have tested mediating processes involved in the relationship between acculturation, SES, age, and screening. Furthermore, we know of no published studies which have tested mediation models among nationally representative samples of Latina and non-Latina white women in the United States.